


BOOya!

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: F/M, Halloween!, Lily and remus stopping hearts, M/M, Multi, ficoween, jily, oknutzy, spoopy season, ugh this is nowhere as good as some other stuff ive written but oh well, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The cubs, Coops and Jily dress up for a night out and Remus and Lily have cooked up a scheme
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay/Finn O Hara, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: Fic-O-Ween 2020 (A Halloween SW/C2C Fic Fest)





	BOOya!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



“Re Re Re! How’s my hair look?” Sirius ran into the room, carefully tugging at his hair to make sure it was just right. 

The sight knocked the air right out of Remus as he took in his boyfriend, the scar drawn across his eyebrow and the sharp eyeliner and  _ cheekbonescheekbonescheekbones—  _

“Pads, I think Scar was a bad idea.” Remus huffed, dropping into a chair while he attempted to get his eyeshadow  _ just  _ right. 

Sirius laughed, walking over to Remus’s chair to drop a kiss onto his forehead. “Okay mister skellington, you’re literally dressed in a  _ suit _ . How do you expect me to survive that?”

Remus grinned, leaning back to kiss his boyfriend softly, making sure not to get any of his makeup on Sirius. “Done? We have to meet them in 10”

Sirius grinned, flashing fanged teeth as he nodded. Remus shot a quick text to Lily as they walked out the door, waving off the suspicious look Sirius gave him as they got into the car. 

Sirius and Remus were first to arrive at the cafe they’d decided on, Sirius sending James and Logan a quick text, nodding when his phone chimed. 

“Mon Loup, James and Lils are going to be here in 10, want hot chocolate before?”

Remus grinned, leaning over the table to kiss Sirius, smiling when he laced their fingers together on the table. 

“Buying me hot chocolate?” Remus sighed dramatically, his hand grabbing his chest. “A man after my own heart.”

Sirius laughed, pressing a kiss to their joint hands before he flagged down the waiter, ordering their drinks. 

~

Remus was more than halfway through his mug when he saw a familiar head of blonde hair in the crowd, grinning brightly at the top hat nestled on top of it. 

He nudged Sirius’s foot under the table, stifling a laugh when he saw the cream moustache Sirius had. “The cubs are here, love.” 

“Gentlemen! Enchente, a tip of the hat from doctor Facilier. How yall doin’?” Leo drawled, winking as he twirled his burgundy hat in a complicated pattern, his Louisiana accent making Logan and Finn swoon behind him. 

Remus laughed, pulling Leo in for a hug. “Knut, I don’t think your boys are breathing.”

Finn made an indignant sound, and almost dropped his cigarette holder in his attempt to straighten his ridiculously furry coat, glaring at Logan when he tried to help and only succeeded in getting it stuck on his hook.

“Captain hook! Miss De Vil! Come sit down!” Sirius laughed, hugging each of them in turn, complimenting their costumes. 

Lily and James arrived soon after. Lily had come as Maleficent, James standing by her side dressed as Diaval, his black shirt unbuttoned halfway down his torso, showing off smooth, golden skin. 

Remus’s jaw dropped open at her costume. “Lily, you look  _ glorious _ ” 

Sirius meanwhile, was smirking at James. “Any excuse you have to take off your shirt eh?” 

James huffed, crossing his arms. “I’m wearing a shirt!” 

Lily rolled her eyes at the two of them, already bickering, as she ordered mugs of hot chocolate for the her and James 

The table was a warm blur of noise and laughter as they all settled down into their spots on the table, all of them cradling mugs of delicious hot chocolate, the conversation flowing easily between them. 

It was only when everyone was done with their drinks that Remus’s phone buzzed, Lily giving him a sly look out of the corner of her eye. 

He cleared his throat, grabbing the car keys from the table, Lily doing the same. 

“Um, so me and Lils have another surprise planned for the evening.”

Sirius whooped, “fascinating evening we have ahead of us eh?”

Logan’s eyebrows shot into his hair even as he got up, eyeing the two of them suspiciously as he got into the car. Lily pumped her fist in the air. 

“We’ve got em!”

~

It was taking every ounce of willpower in Remus’s body to not yell out their destination. And from the looks of it, Lily felt the same. The bickering had started when the seven of them had gotten into the car and it hadn’t stopped since, every passing minute bringing up an increasingly outrageous theory about where they were headed. 

Remus felt a sense of knee wobbling relief when they pulled up outside their destination. 

“What the actual fuck, Loops, are you going to kill us?” Finn asked once he got a good look at his surroundings. 

Lily and Remus grinned, Remus throwing his arms open while he spoke. “Welcome to the Cranborne manor! Our lovely venue for tonight.”

The manor in question was a foreboding thing, almost falling into disrepair. The sprawling grounds were overgrown and wilting, the water in the fountains a sickly green. 

James was gaping at it in horror, his arms slack at his sides. 

Lily huffed at his expression. “What? It’s charming!”

James groaned “It’s probably haunted and we’re all going to die.”

Lily opened her mouth to retort but was distracted by a scream from Finn, who somehow hadn’t noticed a cat pawing at his coat, and had yelped when it had pounced onto him, hit him in the face, and run away.

He blinked a few times, his brain taking a while to catch up to what had just happened. “A black cat just ran up my leg and smacked me in the face, does that mean I’ve been blessed by the Halloween gods?”

Remus cleared his throat, dragging their attention back to him. 

“Okay, so it may or may not be haunted and we may or may not have made special reservations for us to eat dinner there and explore after.” 

Leo grinned, hugging Remus and Lily in turn, blue eyes bright with excitement. “I’ve been wanting to do this for so.Long. but these idiots scare easy” He said, leaning over to kiss Logan even as he said the words. 

“That’s it. I’m gonna call it. All of you have gone batshit. I’m out of here. Cap are you—” Finn turned around to the car only to see Sirius already sitting inside. 

“Pads, get your ass out of there. If I’m doing this, you better fucking do this with me.” James groused, tugging his friend out of the car. 

Sirius rolled his eyes, nodding his head at the graveyard nearby. “Ah yes, happy day when all the ghosts throw parties in the graveyards”

James just looped their elbows together. “Those aren’t ghosts, those are drunken teenagers wearing sheets. Now let’s get this done with.”

Remus and Lily high fived, leading the way into the haunted house for a night of fine dining and scares. 

  
  


_**Bonus**_ : Remus lupin Didn’t particularly believe in ghosts, but he could’ve sworn he saw a shadow fade into the night fog as they walked into the abandoned manor...

  
  
  



End file.
